A Final Deception
by fiberkitty
Summary: Set during Deathly Hallows: When Harry and his friends find themselves in Malfoy Manor, can a final act of deception save Harry?  AU, Harry/Draco. One-shot.


**Author Note/Disclaimer: **A short one-shot written for rm hale This story picks up in chapter 23, page 467 of Deathly Hallows. AU, assumes a prior relationship between Draco and Harry.

Lines set aside in brackets are taken from JKR's **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows** for purpose of setting the scene. I do not own Harry Potter, any recognizable lines, plot, or characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

["Draco, fetch the goblin, he can tell us whether the sword is real or not!"

Harry dashed across the cellar to where Griphook was huddled on the floor.

"Griphook," he whispered into the goblin's pointed ear, "you must tell them that sword's a fake, they mustn't know it's the real one, Griphook, please-"

He could hear someone scuttling down the cellar steps; next moment, Draco's shaking voice spoke from behind the door.

"Stand back. Line up against the back wall. Don't try anything, or I'll kill you!"

They did as they were bidden; as the lock turned, Ron clicked the Deluminator and the lights whisked back to his pocket, restoring the cellar's darkness.] The door flew open; Malfoy marched inside, wand held out in front of him, pale and determined. Something did not seem quite right about him to Harry. His posture was different perhaps.

Draco seized the little goblin by the arm just as Harry felt a warm hand cover his mouth. "Keep quiet and come with me." His eyes saw Draco backing out the door, dragging Griphook, but his ears heard Draco whispering to him and pulling Harry deeper into the shadows. It had been so long since they were last together, so long since Harry had any hope they would see one another except as enemies at war, that he wanted to weep in relief as his feet followed where his silent abductor led.

Darkness wrapped around them and Harry felt the whisper of silk against his skin as they passed a curtain. "What is..." He was not given a chance to answer as the curtain became a hard wall and Draco shoved him up against it, silencing him with a kiss.

Slender fingers worked down Harry's clothing, scratching at the cloth until it was untucked from his jeans, and then undid the button and zipper. "I never thought I would see you again, Potter, not like this. I had to take the chance. I had to kiss you one last time." Draco's tender words were at odds with the cold tone in which they were delivered.

Harry interrupted their heated kiss to ask how Draco had gotten them away. "A bedazzling hex and an imperturbable charm; didn't you pay attention in anything that Mudblood ever taught you?" Draco's fingers did not cease their motions as he freed Harry's rapidly hardening cock and stroked it to full arousal, the foreskin slipping forward and back with each touch. "Hey now. Your knees are already weak as if I Jelly-Legs'd you. What are you going to do when I spread your legs and lift you off the floor to fuck you?"

Draco's words gave the intended effect, and Harry groaned against his lover's neck. "Draco, please."

"Beg me, Potter."

Harry begged until he had no more breath, and only then did Draco part the front of his robes and lower the zipper on his tailored slacks. "Mobilicorpus," Draco whispered while motioning his wand up and then tucking it inside his sleeve.

Harry used the wall and Draco's shoulders to turn around, his cheek pressing against the cold stone of the cellar wall, seeing a dungeon's implements of torture on either side. "Where are we, Malfoy?" Harry managed to get out.

"Father's play room; no more questions unless you want me to silencio you. There isn't time." Procuring a vial of oil from a nearby shelf, Draco coated his hardened length and began rubbing a lubricated fingertip against Harry. Draco smirked against the pale neck as he slowly inserted one finger, oiling and stretching the resisting flesh while his lover made soft moans that were music to his raw nerves and cracked soul.

Harry pushed down against the welcome intrusion, sighing in pleasure as Draco added a second finger and then a third, readying Harry for him. When the slender digits scissored apart, opening him further for the cock which was suddenly pressing against him, Harry was ready to give up everything he believed in, just to stay here in Draco's arms. He finally felt home, here in the basement of Malfoy Manor, while his friends were being tortured, and his world was ending, he had found his home. Biting back the three words he wanted so desperately to say, Harry buried his feelings into his heart as he thrust his hips back against Draco. "Please, I need you."

Knowing they had little time before his father discovered his deception, Draco pushed past the tight ring into hot flesh that welcomed his claiming thrusts. "Mine, Potter, you're mine." Draco clawed at Harry's chest with one hand, pulling their torsos closer together; the other hand went to Harry's cock, giving hurried strokes as Draco tried to make Harry lose all control.

Decidedly female screams rang through the floor above them, echoed off the stone, but still the boys thrust together. A tautly turned neck allowed lips to meet, stolen kisses turned to tongues roughly pushing against one another as bodies slammed. Harry whimpered as Draco countered the lifting spell, dropping Harry to stand on tiptoes as Draco pushed into him again and again.

Hearing the sound of discomfort, Draco slowed his pace and widened his stance. "I love you, you half-blood idiot." Draco's teeth nipped at Harry's neck, leaving reddened marks he pressed his tongue against. Feeling Harry's tremors, Draco repeated his declaration. "No matter what happens when we leave this room, Potter, you're mine; I love you, Harry."

"I love you, too." Harry felt a tear slip past his lashes where it ran over his cheek and dampened the stone wall he was pressed into.

Whatever sweetness Draco possessed had been used up in that exchange, and he returned to his almost brutal pace, their hips snapping together as he worked both to a pleasured frenzy. His thumb rubbed over Harry's glistening tip and ran it over the head before bring his hand up to his mouth and licking the sweetly salty fluid.

Harry groaned as Draco gripped his erection once more, and could scarcely hold back as the pins and needles ache built even higher. "I need to... Draco, please."

A harder squeeze accompanied each stroke of Draco's hand, and Harry let go a minute later as Draco bit down on his shoulder to muffle his own climactic cries. Like their previous encounters, Draco uncoupled from him quickly and cleaned himself off magically. This time though, Draco moved back to embrace Harry from behind, his arms becoming steel bands, willing this moment to drag on forever.

With his hands still clasped over Harry's heart, Draco whispered, "Do you trust me, Potter?" Looking over Harry's shoulder, he saw the mess coating Harry's clothing as well as the dungeon wall, and flicked his wand to clean Harry up. "Scourgify." Once clean, Draco nuzzled Harry's neck, admiring the lean lines of muscle as he stretched to give Draco better access. Draco stepped back and righted his clothing and pulled out his wand. "I'm sorry it has to be this way. You should never have trusted me; it doesn't change the fact that I love you, though."

Harry watched, dumbfounded, as Draco pulled up his sleeve to display the mark etched into his forearm, and touched his wand to the tip. Draco pulled Harry to him for one last kiss. "It will be fast, Potter. I'll end you myself before they can torture you." Draco closed his eyes as he felt the Dark Lord enter the room.


End file.
